Arktwend
Back to Places Maps Description Arktwend is a large island situated west of Nehrim. The island is in ruins due to a plague which devastated the area and natural disasters, probably a large earthquake which caused the sinking of half the island. History The following text is from the book The Story Arktwend, retrived from the previous SureAI project "Arktwend". A revised version of the book, Mystery of Tirmatral, retold, can be found in Nehrim. The Story Arktwend '' ''Chapter I Tyr, the beginning of time, the ancient kingdom The residents of Arktwend will tell you that hundreds of generations, even before the disintegration of the old empire this legend. On top of all creation existed the light and darkness. Eventually linking these two ancient energies and created a god, Tyra named after the ancient words of darkness "Ra" and the almighty light "Ty" or "Ta" mentioned. Through his infinite power he created the world, then he took a pile of earth and transformed it into the first Ur people. Ur humanoids emerged from this then all other humanoid races inhabited the world. Since things were not the way Tyr wanted, he created for himself and his Seraphim an undisturbed place within a parallel dimension. The years passed and empires flourished, kings died, war raged. It was also at this time a powerful kingdom arose in lead by a man called Groth. This empire encompassed several regions within its borders and the different peoples lived in harmony and peace. Chapter II The end Tirmatral, the banishment Arkt, the Battle at Storm, the emergence of the Arktwend But even though Tyr desired otherwise, he had hatred harvesting especially among his Seraphim. Among them was one they called Arkt. He hated all this because through Tyr they had life, only the Seraphim denied it. Arkt tried to overthrow Tyr, but the attempt failed and after a terrible struggle, Seraphim Arkt was beaten. His wings were removed and he was forever banished to the Earth, his fate was to remain among the living. But in his anger, Arkt created a dark shadow army of warriors and with the help of a necromancer ruler, he shifted the whole realm of Tirmatral with his shadow. None could manage to destroy the dark army. So, Tyr sent his Seraphim Wend to the ground. This increased the confidence of a young tribal leader. Together, they united the Tirmatral peoples and built a huge army. The years passed and Arkt's army could always be pushed back further. Into the ruins of the ancient town of Storm went Wend and Arkt, a fight from which Wend emerged as the winner. Arkt's body was jailed in the old halls of Enderal. But Wend was so weakened that he was still in the place when it collapsed. The tribal leader became the first emperor of the new empire which they called Arktwend. On the ruins of Storm they built a mighty imperial city and the place Wend had died a mighty tower. They brought Wend's corpse to the eternal city of Tyrat, but on the way there, his corpse was stolen and desecrated by dark figures. Punishment for this sacrilege, Tyr banished the demons to their fate to live forever underground. Chapter III The death of the emperor, the preliminary end of the imperial race, the disintegration of the empire, Tyrant Brutus Centuries passed, the kingdom flourished under the reign of the emperor. Within this period, there was no conflict. Many mighty cities emerged during this period. But while the peace still moved in the kingdom, a mysterious cult formed. This cult believed in the resurrection of ARKT'S COMPETITIVENESS AND constituted a serious threat to the kingdom. As the emperor tried to destroy the cult, he was an attack in his galley. Even the entire Kaiser linage was taken off by intrigue. Only two were able to be save, they were twins and had only recently seen the light of day. They were both spirited away. Well over the former chancellor of Stormwend power over the human realm. Meanwhile the empire disintegrated into several smaller areas. Places The capital of Arktwend was Stormwend, situated on the north west side of the island. The spiritual centre was Tyrat "Realm of the Gods", a flying city situated on the northern mountains. Other places: *Alderan *Arktrand *Altrefft *Bergen *Burg Grels (Ruin of Castle Grels) *Fort Ronan *Friedhof *Gor *Gorn (Gron) - Gron is the last civilized village in Hrothgar before the cursed boundary of the Verlassene Land. Previously, there were even more settlements in this environment, but that was before the coming of the great darkness. Today we are here, so to speak, the gateway to the lands of the West. *Hrothgar - Hrothgar is a small coniferous forest covered area between the Verlassene Land and the western slopes of the Great Mountains. In the south, the Great Sea is a natural border, in the north the Inner Ring Sea. It is mainly an uninhabited wilderness, except for the two small settlements Gron and Northwind. Travellers should be on the lookout for wolves. *Kloster Ion *Norat - Norat was once a major city in the south, part of Forsaken Lands. But today the only things that move are the bodies of the restless victims that caught the disease many years ago. *Nordwind *Norhton *Nordrand *Nordtor *Nermbrest *Sud-Tor *Tredomar The Plague It seems that the plague first struck the western part of the island, which is why it called Verlassene Land (Abandoned land). "Many years ago, the country west of Gron was a lively place and a meeting point for traders from all over the area. But then came the disease. Nobody knows anything about it and no one really wants to know about. What is certain is that every person with only a little sense should avoid the Verlassene Land''."'' Occupants The only resident is Ferek The Fence, situated near the harbor Landing Stage when you come the first time. Items found Magic Symbol Old Map Notes The main data base is from the previous SureAI project "Arktwend" http://www.sureai.de/projects/arktwend/ Category:Article stubs Category:Places Category:Quests